Tomorrow
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome não aguentava mais a falta de InuYasha, mas não podia fazer nada, pois sabia que ele amava Kikyou. O que será que acontecerá no final? Please reviews


Tomorrow "Meu coração se comprime. Sei que nunca serei sua. Sei que nunca me amará... 

Todos falam para mim ter esperança. Pois esperança é a última que morre...Mas sei que é a primeira que se esquece com o tempo..."

_And I wanna believe you_

_When you tell me that it will be ok_

_Ya I try to believe you_

_But I don't_

"Gostaria de tê-lo aqui. Ao meu lado, me abraçando, me beijando. Mas por mais que eu queria, essa foi nossa decisão...

Mais por minha parte. E mesmo não querendo...Fico sem te ver..."

_When you say that it's gonna be_

_It always turns out to be a different way_

_I try to believe you_

_Not today…_

"Sua imagem vem a minha cabeça. Parece que quanto mais não quero te ver, mais eu vejo. Quando fecho meus olhos tentando não pensar em nada...Você é a primeira coisa que vem à minha mente..."

_I don't know how I'll fell_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day_

"Lágrimas solitárias escorrem pelo meu rosto. Solitárias igual eu estou me sentindo agora...Sem você ao meu lado..."

_It's always been up to you_

_It's turning around me, it's up to me _

_I'm gonna do what I have to do_

_Just don't…_

"Talvez…Se eu nunca tivesse ido a sua Era. Se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido. Ou se eu nunca tivesse te libertado...Acho que estaria bem agora

Mas acho que não faz diferença...Pois já pedi...Já rezei para o tempo voltar...

Mas ele é cruel...Cruel igual a solidão"

_Give me a little time_

_Live me alone a little while_

_Maybe it's not to late_

_No today…_

"Agora estou perante ao poço que levava a sua Era. Fico fitando-o com lágrimas. Lágrimas que você nunca verá...Mas apesar disso...Gostaria de estar na sua Era... Procurando os fragmentos ao seu lado"

_I don't know how I'll fell_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow a different way_

"Mas o tempo não volta atrás. Milhares de vezes já tentei pular o poço em vão...Tentando ir à sua Era. Mas toda vez que eu pulo...Eu me deparo com o chão dele..."

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_And I know I'm not ready_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Maybe tomorrow_

"E começo a chorar desesperadamente. Essa não é a primeira vez...Muito menos será a última...Lágrimas escorrem mais e mais.

Não consigo mais enxergar direito...As lágrimas taparam minha visão...Caio no chão e me desespero a chorar...Se você ao menos uma vez sentir o que estou sentindo...Acho que não agüentaria...Pois a dor que sinto não é exterior...E sim interior...Queria morrer para poder parar com essa dor...Mas não sei...Algo me impede...Há alguém me segurando...Não quero abrir meus olhos...Sinto que o conheço...Mas tenho dúvidas. Pois se abrir meus olhos e ver que mais uma ilusão, ou coisa da minha cabeça...Aí sim vou querer morrer..."

_And I wanted to believe you_

_When you tell me that it will be ok_

_I try to believe you_

_Not today…_

"Acho que foi a pior coisa abrir meu olhos e não encontrar você ao meu lado, essa não é a primeiro vez que isso acontece, minha cabeça se domina pelos meus sentimentos e consegue fazer com que eu acredite nela.

Queria parar de ter esses sentimentos, pois não sei se agüentarei por mais tempo. Estou chorando mais uma vez, por mais que eu queira, essa dor não passa e sei que nunca vai passar.

De repente me sinto sendo carregada. Por mãos fortes. Mas tenho medo mais uma vez. Pois se minha imaginação conseguir me superar, acho que dessa vez será o fim...

Sinto que estou sendo colocada em algum lugar, um lugar macio que defino ser minha cama. Abro os olhos, mas estou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e não consigo ver direito.

De repente um par de olhos dourados pararam na frente, fitando-me, não pude evitar...E mais uma vez caí no choro. O abracei com todas as forças, que retribuiu e falou baixinho no meu ouvido só para eu ouvir..."

"Kagome...Eu te Amo!"– Dizia o hanyou a abraçando com uma força de vontade incomparável

-Eu também Inuyasha...Eu também te amo! – Completei a frase, que seguiria comigo todos os dias de minha vida...Pois esse foi o dia mais feliz dela"


End file.
